


Mesmerized

by bakedgarnet



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Evil Elastigirl, F/F, Good Evelyn Deavor, Smut, Superpowered Evelyn, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakedgarnet/pseuds/bakedgarnet
Summary: A smutty one shot in the Reverse AU in which Elastigirl is the villain and Evelyn is good, but gets roped into evil because of her infatuation with this faux hero. Concept by mekitoji, I'm just the deliverer of the sin.





	Mesmerized

“Did you make what I asked you for?”

 

Elastigirl’s warm breath ghosted across her ear from behind her, and the feeling of her fingers slipping slowly up and down her stomach, stroking her abdomen through her suit, made her voice quiver when she responded.

 

“Yeah,” she breathed, raising the goggles that she held in her hand weakly. Elastigirl didn’t reach for them though, instead sliding her other arm around her torso and slipping her hand up her body until it just barely cupped the underside of her breast. Evelyn squeezed her eyes shut, feeling like she was skydiving into chaotic waters and no one was there to reach out and snatch her from the air before she made contact.

 

“Good girl,” Elastigirl murmured, tugging her earlobe between her teeth and wrapping her lips around it before lowering her mouth down to the sweet spot just behind her ear.

 

Evelyn whimpered almost silently, clenching her jaw as her insides tensed and heaved choppy breaths from her nose. The hand that had been caressing her stomach slipped lower, Elastigirl’s fingers brushing between her legs and then freezing, tortuously teasing her with something she never even wanted to admit needing.

 

The last thing that she had expected was to be abandoning the white areas she usually worked in to traipse around in the dark gray with one morally questionable superhero. Elastigirl had her own agenda when Evelyn and Winston had contacted her to aid in their reform of the public’s vision of Supers, and now Evelyn was trapped in an elaborately spun web with heat between her legs and a pounding heart.

 

“You make my life so much easier,” Elastigirl smiled dangerously against her neck, “I think I’m going to have to keep you around.”

 

Her fingers continued her journey and cupped her through the thin material of her supersuit, and the lights in her lab flickered erratically.

 

“Elastig—“

 

She shushed Evelyn as she pressed slow kisses along the back of her neck, exposed by her short haircut. A shiver ran down her spine, and the light bulb of her desk lamp burst, making them both jump before Elastigirl chuckled lowly.

 

“So responsive,” she hummed, pleased apparently.

 

Her fingers began moving back and forth between her legs, and Evelyn’s mind went numb as she tried to figure out whether she wanted to clench them together to lock in the feeling or spread them apart wider to give her more room to work with.

 

“Please don’t stop,” Evelyn whispered, hearing now needy she sounded, how breathy her voice had gotten, and not caring because Elastigirl raised the hand that cupped her breast to wrap tightly around her throat.

 

God, she loved it.

 

“Take the suit off,” she husked into her ear, removing her hands all together and making Evelyn ache with the loss of contact. Instead, she gently set the goggles down on her desk and reached around her back for the zipper to her suit. She only got it half down before Elastigirl had apparently decided that she was taking too long and moved her hands out of the way to yank it down herself. The air of Evelyn’s lab hit her warm back, and she shivered.

 

Elastigirl’s fingers made quick work of discarding her suit, gripping the thong around Evelyn’s hips and yanking that down until it strained at her spread knees. Evelyn stood in nothing but her underwear, her suit having built in padding that didn’t ever require her to wear a bra with it. And Elastigirl stood dark and proud, fully suited up behind her. The black and blood red material of it only appeared in flashes in her peripherals as she worked behind her.

 

She felt Elastigirl’s hips press up against her bare ass, and then her gloved hand was shoving her down until she was bent over the desk. Her hands had shot out to brace herself, and she clawed her nails into the thick wood below her as she heard one of Elastigirl’s gloves hit the floor.

 

A harsh smack came down on her ass, and Evelyn jumped, groaning loudly and pressing her forehead into the desk with her eyes clenched shut. That same hand squeezed the part she had just hit, gripping it in her palm and rubbing the stinging part before pulling back to hit her again.

 

The second smack was more delightful than the first, and Evelyn moaned loudly, pushing her hips back into Elastigirl’s. She wanted to squeeze her thighs together to relieve at least some of the pressure building in her gut, but strong legs and hips were blocking her path.

 

Elastigirl reached her other hand up and around her torso, gripping her breast in her palm before slipping her fingers around her nipple and tweaking it slowly.

 

The lights flickered more dramatically than before, briefly going out before they ultimately came back on, and Elastigirl chuckled darkly behind her. The hand gripping her butt pressed two fingers at her wet slit and slipped up and down teasingly, rubbing her clit painfully slow as she continued to work her nipple to the same tempo.

 

Evelyn was writhing beneath her, ragged whimpers leaving her mouth with every breath that she expelled. 

 

“Please,” she moaned, the word almost getting lost in her much louder moan when Elastigirl finally slid those two fingers inside of her. She clenched around her greedily, none of it happening of her own volition. Her body responded to Elastigirl’s like it was a separate entity, rocking back to meet her fingers and panting wantonly as one hand slammed down onto the desk in a burst of pleasure.

 

The fingers inside of her twisted in and out, sometimes curving downward to brush the spot that made stars burst behind her eyelids, but never enough that she fell over the edge.

 

Her body ached with how badly she needed to come undone by Elastigirl’s hand, feeling entirely helpless as those fingers pumped into her so devastatingly slow.

 

She was on the verge of tears between the constant shots of pleasure spreading through her body at every tweak of her nipple and the two digits that worked into her mercilessly, making obscenely wet sounds in the otherwise silent lab. That noise only made her legs tremble more, and one leg rose until it slipped from the confines of her thong and one knee braced on the desk as well. She prayed that spreading her legs even wider would somehow give her  _ more _ ,  _ more _ ,  _ more _ .

 

Elastigirl was a silent shadow behind her, and upon seeing her move so desperately, finally took mercy on her.

She drove into her faster, pistoning her fingers in and out of her wetness and making that mouthwatering noise sound even louder. Evelyn had half a mind to be concerned about the puddle she may leave behind on her desk, hopefully not ruining any of her papers. The thought was blown to oblivion, though, when Elastigirl curved her fingers downward with every thrust, hitting Evelyn’s G-spot rapidly until her entire body locked up with one long, high pitched moan that didn’t sound like it came from her own mouth. Filthily felt satisfaction radiated through her muscles, and she slowly closed her mouth from where it had been hanging wide open.

 

Evelyn’s insides felt like jelly as she collapsed back down onto the desk, and her breaths were harsh as she tried to catch them. Elastigirl continued to move in and out of her slowly as she came down, making her jerk every time that she pushed back inside. 

 

When Evelyn finally opened her eyes, the room was bathed in darkness. She realized that she had blown a fuse when she came, and pressed her forehead back against the desk in embarrassment. Elastigirl finally slipped her fingers out of her and coaxed her body up from where it had been partially on top of the wooden desk below them. She turned her around until her butt was propped on the edge of it, standing between her legs and pressing her wet fingers to Evelyn’s lips.

 

She parted them without question, sliding her tongue around the taste of her own wetness on Elastigirl’s thin fingers before the other woman withdrew them and Evelyn could only feel her by her body heat.

 

“Get dressed. I need fourteen more of those goggles by tomorrow,” she said. Her face was unreadable in the dark.

 

“Okay,” Evelyn said hoarsely.

 

But from the lack of response and growing feeling of coldness that pressed against her naked body with seeking fingers, Elastigirl was already gone.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey remember when I said I rarely write smut well here we are again seems things are changing. Hope you all enjoyed the sin, feel free to take a deep breath or consult with a church after reading. Much love!


End file.
